Life and Death Part 3
by Oreata
Summary: The continuation to the season faunally. Why where Lou and Detective Micheals there? Is Lucy Pregnant? Ruthie and Cecilia are hinding a secret what is it? (My first fan fiction. R/R Please!)
1. Problems

Chapter 1: News  
  
Lucy's eyes flooded with tears. "Pregnant. I can't be. I'm  
  
mot ready. Kevin's not ready. We haven't even been married two  
  
months. I'm still in collage." She whispered staring down at the  
  
home pregnancy test.  
  
"Lucy? You ready?" Her father Eric of Reverend Camden  
  
called from outside the garage apartment where she and her  
  
husband Kevin lived.  
  
"I'll be right down." She called back just as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lucy? Is that you? It's me Roxanne. Are you okay?"  
  
Roxanne asked noticing her voice was shaky.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"  
  
"Chandler is begging me he's practically on his hands and  
  
knees. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Tell him your waiting till you guys are married and that's  
  
that."  
  
"But I don't no if I want to wait."  
  
"Oh. Well I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you it's  
  
worth the wait."  
  
"Your right I'll wait. So Chandler will have to. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, but if you'll excuse me I really have to go  
  
now."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Lucy hung up the phone and went outside  
  
where Eric, soul and Smitty were standing.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Luce are you okay?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine what's going on?"  
  
"Honey there's been an accident involving Simon. Can you  
  
phone Kevin and tell him what's going on? Have him and the rest  
  
of the family meet us at the hospital."  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Chandler! I'm serious. I want to wait till were married."  
  
"Fine." Chandler grabbed the ring from his pocket and went  
  
down on one knee. "Roxanne Richardson, will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes Chandler Hampton I will marry you." Chandler put the  
  
ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"right now?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I can't do that. I want my Dad to be there, I want your mom  
  
and dad to be there, I want Kevin and Lucy to be there."  
  
"Yea your right." Suddenly they heard a loud crash from  
  
upstairs. Roxanne grabbed her gun from her workbag and headed  
  
upstairs. "Wait we don't no what it is shouldn't we call 911?"  
  
"I am 911." She replied referring to her job as a police  
  
officer. They headed upstairs and to Mrs. Bink's room. She was  
  
lying on the floor when they got there. Chandler started to enter the  
  
room but Roxanne raised her arm to block him.  
  
"Okay now you can call 911." Roxanne said. She suspected  
  
that she might be unconscious so first she look around for any  
  
types of hazards. Then she checked for breathing. The were no  
  
signs, so she preformed rescue breathing on her. Chandler entered  
  
the room just as she was checking her pulse.  
  
"Hi. the paramedic's are on the way." He said. Roxanne  
  
continued rescue breathing until the paramedics arrived and took  
  
them all to the hospital.  
  
Kevin, Ben, Christine and some of the Camden's hurried into  
  
the hospital. Lucy and Eric got up and headed towards them.  
  
"How's Simon?" Annie asked.  
  
"All we no is that he's being held in ICU." Eric replied.  
  
"Ruthie can you go phone Matt and Sarah and Robbie, tell them  
  
what's going on?"  
  
"Sure dad. I'll phone Cecilia too." The twelve year old  
  
answered leaving the room to phone.  
  
Eric pulled Annie aside to talk as Christine took the twins to  
  
get a snack from the food court.  
  
"Mary you want to go for a walk?" Ben asked.  
  
"I guess." Mary said with a smile as she left with Ben. Kevin  
  
looked over at Lucy who was crying. He sat her down in his lap.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay." He assured her.  
  
"I don't no."  
  
"Come on it is I promise" Lucy rested her head on his  
  
shoulder.  
  
Kevin hugged her. "It's okay Every thing will be all right.  
  
"I'll be right back." Lucy said getting up.  
  
"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Roxanne asked. "Is  
  
everything okay? You don't look so good." Roxanne had been  
  
walking threw the hospital waiting to see how Mrs. Bink was when  
  
she ran into a teary eyed Lucy.  
  
"No. I'm not okay."  
  
"Why what's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong? My sister is married don't tell anyone not  
  
even Kevin. I think I'm pregnant and I didn't even no until today  
  
so I'm still freaked out and I have no idea how to tell Kevin.  
  
Ruthie is in love and she's only 12. My brother is dieing and I feel  
  
like I'm about to be sick." Lucy rambled.  
  
"Whoa. Rough night hey?"  
  
"mhmm. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't no if I should say you've already got enough going  
  
on."  
  
"Aw come on."  
  
"Alright Mrs. Bink had an accident."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Don't no yet how's Simon?"  
  
"Same. Don't no."  
  
"I see. Well I better go I promised Chandler I'd be back with  
  
some coffee. I'll come talk to you later."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Cecilia ran into the waiting room anxiously. He couldn't die.  
  
She needed him. He was the only one that new her secret. She had  
  
been raped and now she was pregnant. Worst of all she new who  
  
had done it and she was scared for the Camden's. She was sure that  
  
he was the only one that would still love her after they all found  
  
out. She saw Annie sitting there and went over to her.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Oh Cecilia. I don't no. The nurses said that he was calling  
  
out your name though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do your parents no your here?"  
  
"They weren't home so I left a note and a message on the cell  
  
phone."  
  
"Do they no who did it?"  
  
"Yes. He left without a scratch. The police are trying to find  
  
him."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Dick." Annie stuttered. Cecilia's eyes filled with tears of  
  
fear. She hated that man. He had not only almost killed her  
  
boyfriend but he had raped the youngest Camden Ruthie as well as  
  
herself. Annie sensed the fear in her eyes and quickly apologized.  
  
"Sweetheart why are you so afraid of him?" Annie asked and  
  
Cecilia started to cry hard. "Did he do something to you to?"  
"No." She lied.  
  
"Well you look so afraid even if it wasn't Dick then what happened." Cecilia nodded miserably.  
  
"I'm pregnant. Simon's not the father"  
  
"Does anyone no?"  
  
"Simon does."  
  
Kevin sat in the cafeteria with his hands around steaming cup  
  
of coffee.  
  
"Hey. Kevin man. Long time no see!" A voice boomed over  
  
him. Kevin looked up to see Clark, one of the guys from his high  
  
school football team.  
  
"Hey Clark what are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't you here? Coach Carson is dieing man the whole  
  
team is here."  
  
"Oh." He replied as the rest of the team came up.  
  
"Hey Kev, didn't see you there man."  
  
"Hey guys look at that babe over there." Tyler pointed out.  
  
Kevin looked over to see Lucy.  
"She looks kind of upset. I'll be back guys I'm going to see if  
  
I can catch a date." Clark said. Kevin didn't stop him he wanted to  
  
see his wife's reaction. Clark started to talk to Lucy. The guys  
  
watched her push him away and storm off to the other end of the  
  
room. Clark walked bad glumly and noticed Kevin smiling.  
  
"What you laughing at Kinkirk? Isn't this the part where you  
  
go try to get her?"  
  
"Yeah Kev. You'd always go flirt with them after we'd been  
  
turned down."  
  
"Hey I didn't flirt with them they flirted with me."  
  
"Well then go do what you did with your girlfriends. I want  
  
to see her reaction." Kevin looked over at Lucy she looked  
  
miserable all he wanted to do was hold her and it was a good way  
  
to get away from them and be with her.  
  
"Alright guys. For old times."  
  
Lucy stood resting her head in her head as she cried. This is  
  
stupid I don't even no if anything is wrong with Simon she told  
  
herself.  
  
"Hey baby." A familiar voice said as they wrapped there  
  
arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Lucy turned around  
  
and wrapped her arms around Kevin's neck as Kevin's football  
  
team stood confused. Lucy cried into his chest as Kevin stroked  
  
her hair and rocked her.  
  
"What do you say you go clean yourself up and we can go  
  
outside and look at the sunset then stars for a while?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll grab me some coffee and you a French Vanilla along  
  
with the blanket from the car and I'll meet you by entrance of the  
  
garden."  
  
"Okay. I love you." She said kissing him on the cheek and  
  
heading of. Kevin's football team came up behind him.  
  
"K that was freaky man. Your woman skills have way  
  
improved." Clark stammered. "Come on you always got the good  
  
women in high school give me her name and I'm getting her this  
  
time. Who was that?"  
"My wife." 


	2. Surprises

"Your wife...oh." He replied flatly.  
  
"Sheash. You get the girls even in marriage." Tyler groaned.  
  
"I didn't no you got married. When did you?"  
  
"In April."  
  
"Aw newly weds cool, cool. so tell us about her."  
  
"Well she's one of seven kids...guys can this wait I promised  
  
her I'd meet her somewhere."  
  
"Alright but why are you here?"  
  
"Her younger brother was in a car accident this evening bye."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Camden?" The doctor asked. Annie and Eric  
  
got up and went over anxiously awaiting the news of their son.  
  
"Well I have some good news and I have some bad news.  
  
The good news if he will live and the bad news is that he broke his  
  
left arm and right shin. The shin is almost shattered so where going  
  
to have to do surgery or he may loose use of it for his whole life.  
  
We're going to move him out of the ICU since he's breathing on  
  
his own now and he'll be open to visitors anytime."  
  
"Thank-you doctor now how much does this surgery cost?"  
  
"Most insurance companies cover it."  
  
Chandler paced back and fourth as Roxanne nervously  
  
watched him. The doctors weren't saying much but they new that  
  
this had been a side affect of her cancer.  
  
"Have you told them yet?" Ben asked curiously.  
  
"I told Lucy. No one else yet I'm not ready." Mary Replied.  
  
"Well your going to have to tell them soon because it's going  
  
to be hard to hind once baby here starts to show."  
  
"I didn't tell Lucy that part. I only told her we eloped."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she had a lot on her mind."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I'm not going to say. Why don't we go check on Simon." 


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories  
  
Early the next morning Kevin headed off to work. Simon was  
  
still  
  
in the hospital but he made everyone promise to go home and get  
  
some sleep. Lucy rolled over and looked at her calendar. Ugh she  
  
thought October 23. She hated October 23, it had been that way  
  
since she was 13 years old. The day was always full of tears. None  
  
the less she pulled herself out of bed and got ready for the day.  
  
Though she couldn't help letting a few tears stream down her  
  
cheek every so often. She new she would break down into  
  
uncontrollable sobs later that day when she was at the graveyard.  
  
Even though it was hard for Lucy to go she went every year to visit  
  
the tomb of her lost best friend. She remembered it like it was  
  
yesterday. She had been 13 years old at the time and had been  
  
invited to go have pizza with her best friend Sara and her older  
  
sister. Her parents refused to let Lucy drive with Sara's older sister  
  
so they dropped her of on her own. She sat down on the curb of  
  
Pete's Pizza as she waited for her friend to arrive. Soon 10 minutes  
  
had passed. Then 20. 30. 40 and they still never arrived but her  
  
mother did. Annie told her gently that there had been an accident  
  
and Sara hadn't made it. Lucy remembered crying for what had  
  
seemed like forever. Lucy headed into the kitchen crying. She  
  
couldn't help it.  
  
"Morning Luce. Are you okay?" Annie asked. Lucy didn't  
  
reply she just grabbed an apple and stormed out of the room.  
  
"It's the twenty-third." Eric reminded Annie.  
  
Lucy wandered threw the graveyard clutching onto the  
  
flowers she was going to plant by Sara's grave. Shakily she planted  
  
the delicate pink roses then she sat down hugging her knees and  
  
looked at the tombstone. Even though she new it was childish she  
  
had always talked to Sara on this day and she just couldn't help  
  
doing it.  
  
"Hi Sara it's me Lucy. It's that day again. I don't come here  
  
nearly as much as I used to. So much has happened in the last year.  
  
Remember last year when I had just dumped Jeremy? Well I got  
  
married since then. His name is Kevin and he's a cop. I often  
  
worry that he'll leave me the way you did. With out a choice.  
  
We're going to have a baby. It's to bad you couldn't be here."  
  
Lucy voice faded and the whole cemetery was silent except for the  
  
sound of Lucy's muffled cries.  
  
"Lucy?" A voice said from above her. She looked up to see  
  
Kevin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm on duty here today I have an hour break right now.  
  
What are you doing here?" He replied sitting down beside her.  
  
"Pondering over the death of my best friend." Kevin looked  
  
at her questionably and she realised she had never told Kevin about  
  
Sara. Lucy told him the whole story.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kevin could reply with because he was in such  
  
shock.  
  
"The scariest thing was I was supposed to be in that car with  
  
them. At last minute for some reason my parents decided not to let  
  
me go with them and they drove me instead." Kevin didn't know  
  
what he should say so he just wrapped his arms around her and let  
  
a tear of his own slip from his eye. Kevin could see the pain in his  
  
wife's eyes. As he pulled away he asked.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"It's hard to talk about without breaking down in tears."  
  
"I understand. Is this why you've been acting weird lately?"  
  
"Um no." She replied looking down. Kevin put his hands  
  
around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Hey." Lucy said  
  
looking up.  
  
"You looked like you could use a hug."  
  
"I could."  
  
"Good. Now what's been bothering you?" He asked putting  
  
his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach.  
  
"Do you know what you're touching right now?" She asked  
  
in reply.  
  
"Your stomach?" He answered lifting his hands as though he  
  
thought it was bothering her.  
  
"No." She replied taking Kevin's hand and putting it back on  
  
her stomach. "You're touching our child." 


	4. The Reaction

Chapter 4  
  
Kevin let a smile creep onto his face.  
  
"Really. That's great Luce. Is that your answer to my question?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry for treating you the way I did I shouldn't of."  
  
"It's okay you where scared."  
  
"I'm still scared."  
  
"I'm scared to but I'm happy. Are you positive?"  
  
"Almost. The home tests are usually 95-99% accurate."  
  
"Okay. We'll have to see a doctor as soon as we can."  
  
"Yes we should." Kevin pulled her in and kissed her. Lucy  
  
pulled away after a few moments and said,  
  
"Okay stop. I'll be happy tomorrow. I can't be today. I'm to  
  
depressed right now." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes  
  
letting tears fill up her deep blue eyes again.  
  
"Okay." He said, "I can deal with that." Kevin put his arms  
  
back around her waist and let her lean against his chest in silence  
  
for what seemed like forever.  
"Lucy?" Kevin and Lucy both looked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that really you dear?" Asked Sara's parents. Kevin and  
  
Lucy both stood up.  
  
"Yeah it's really me." Kevin watched Sara's parents hug  
  
Lucy. The four of them stood slightly crying in silence until Kevin  
  
looked at his watch.  
  
"Sorry Hun I've got to get back to work now." He said  
  
quickly brushing his lips on Lucy's and walking off to where  
  
Roxanne had just returned from a lunch date with Chandler. Lucy  
  
turned back to Sara's parents.  
  
"Who was that?" Shelly asked.  
  
"My husband. I got married in April."  
  
"Oh well congratulations." Steven said.  
  
"Thanks. I'll let you guys be alone for a while."  
  
"You don't have to leave really it's okay."  
  
"Thanks but I've been here for over an hour and I've got  
  
some things I've got to do."  
"Okay dear. I guess we'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." 


	5. Touble

Chapter 5  
  
"SIMON!" Cecilia's father yelled angerly and he rushed into  
  
Simon's hospital room. Simon sat up in a hurry.  
  
"What! What did I do now." He groaned as the three other  
  
teenage boy he shared a room with snickered.  
  
"You got my daughter pregnant! That's what you did!"  
  
"HUH?" Simon said confused as Cecilia and her mom rushed  
  
in. "Dad. You didn't let me finish you jump to conclusions to  
  
fast." She whined.  
  
"Well who else could've done it? He is your boyfriend after  
  
all."  
  
"What's going on?" A nurse demanded.  
  
"Oh I'll tell you what's going on that boy got my daughter  
  
pregnant!"  
  
"What! I didn't get anyone pregnant."  
  
"Yeah he didn't get anyone pregnant."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"Sir get out! You are disturbing patients." The nurse yelled.  
  
"Just let her answer and then I will."  
  
"I'm not saying who it was. Besides even if I did I'd like  
  
Kevin or Roxanne to be here when I tell."  
  
"Thank-you I'm leaving now. We'll talk when you get  
  
home." Her father said leaving and dragging his wife along with  
  
him.  
  
"Well he actually took that a lot better then I thought he  
  
would." Cecilia exclaimed sitting down by Simon. "Simon,  
  
promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise that nine months from now you won't leave me  
  
because of what other people are saying? Promise that you'll be  
  
there for me no matter what happens?"  
  
"Of coarse I promise I could never leave you even if I tried."  
  
"Thanks." She replied kissing him.  
  
"My life is messed right now." Simon groaned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well one this, two Ruthie seems to be convinced she's in  
  
love and she's only 13, three today it's seven years ago exactly that  
  
Lucy's best was killed and I wouldn't be surprised if she came in  
  
here any minute balling her eyes out and Kevin can't figure out  
  
what's wrong with her, and many more things that I'm not even  
  
going to bring up."  
  
"Lucy's best friend died?"  
  
"Yeah it still hits her pretty hard this time of year and with  
  
the way she handles problems it drives my mother insane."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sorry I've got to go to class lunch break is almost over but  
  
I'll be back after school. Love you."  
  
"I love you too bye." Cecilia kissed him one more time and  
  
left the room. Simon felt the eyes from the other boys on him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You're lucky man. My girlfriend would've dumped me if  
  
she even saw me in the hospital because she would think that it  
  
was embarrassing."  
  
"Yea same here that's what happened to me."  
  
"Me to."  
  
"Sorry guys."  
  
"It's fine nothing you could do."  
  
"Yeah. So who are you?"  
  
"I'm Simon what about you guys?"  
  
"I'm Craig."  
  
"Derrick."  
  
"Adam. So Simon tell us about yourself and your family."  
  
"Well I'm one of seven kids. My oldest brother Matt is in  
  
medical school with his wife Sarah he's 23, my sister Mary is 22  
  
she's a flight attendant, My sister Lucy is 20 she's collage and  
  
married to a cop, then there's me, then Ruthie she just turned 13,  
  
and then the twins Sam and David they're 4."  
  
"Big family."  
  
"Yeah I no." 


	6. Nerves

Chapter 6: Nerves  
  
Later that evening Kevin and Ben where at the promenade waiting for Mary and Lucy to return. Mary had said she needed to talk to Lucy so they had disappeared for a while.  
"Kev?"  
"Yea?"  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Okay."  
"Well after your wedding I kind of did something I don't regret it but I wish I had done it differently."  
"What you do?"  
"I well...uh...I eloped."  
"...With?"  
"Um. Mary." Kevin stared at his brother in shock waiting to here the rest.  
"And..." He asked.  
"And now she's pregnant."  
"What is it with pregnant women around here?" He groaned.  
"Why home many others do you know?"  
"Two."  
  
"Mary You are not serious." Lucy said in shock.  
"I'm sorry but I am I was going to tell the first night but with everything you had going on I didn't want to."  
"Oh yea. How are you going to explain this to mom and Dad? Just go up to them and say Hi mom I got married the night after Lucy's wedding and now I'm going to have a baby?"  
"Actually that could work."  
"Mary I'm serious."  
"So am I."  
"Look this is more then they can handle they're already stressed out about Simon."  
"I no."  
"So How about this you and Ben tell mom and dad that you're married. Not pregnant just married. Then in a couple of days me and Kevin will no if there's anything to tell if there is we'll tell and if not you'll have given mom and dad some time to get used to the idea of you being married."  
"Okay. Sounds good. We better get back to Ben and Kevin they'll be wondering what's taking us so long."  
"Yea your right." They walked over the them.  
"So you guys are married!" Kevin exclaimed when he saw Mary.  
"Um yea."  
"And you're going to have a baby!"  
"Um yea. So are you!"  
"What? You are!" Ben interrupted.  
"Yea. Well at least we think."  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay Simon your surgery is going to be in two days during afternoon okay. The family is going to take the day off so we can be here with you but we don't no if Cecilia can come yet." Annie explained.  
"Okay."  
"And your going to be sore after it so don't push yourself to do anything." Eric demanded thinking back to how he felt after his heart surgery.  
"Hi." Lucy said entering the room.  
"Hey Luce. How are you?"  
"I'm great what about you?"  
"Same I'm a little scared about my surgery but I'm sure it'll be okay." 


	7. The Thruth

Chapter 7: The Truth  
  
Ruthie rushed threw the halls of Glen Oak middle school  
  
with tears in her eyes. She stormed out of the building and hurried  
  
across the street to Glen Oak High School. She still feared him.  
  
The only person she felt she could talk to was Cecilia. At least  
  
Cecilia had been able to tell everyone what had happened but then  
  
again Dick had gotten her pregnant so it would've been hard to  
  
hide. The only reason Cecilia even new what had happened was  
  
because he had done it to them on the same night one right after  
  
another. Ruthie searched the school for her and eventually found  
  
the right classroom. Nervously she knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Said the science teacher in a high squeaky voice.  
  
Ruthie had always thought Simon was just kidding about the way  
  
his teacher look but she wasn't he wore a long white lab coat, thick  
  
glasses and had a nose the size of mars.  
  
"Um is Cecilia there."  
  
"Just hold on." The man disappeared and soon came out  
  
Cecilia.  
"Ruthie what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be  
  
in class?"  
  
"Yeah. I am but I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Okay lets go outside."  
  
"K thanks." They headed outside and sat down on the front  
  
steps.  
  
"So what you need to talk about."  
  
"You know how a few weeks ago Dick came back."  
  
"Yea and he got me pregnant stupid man."  
  
"Well I've been thinking that we should tell our parents I  
  
can't hold it in any longer sure everyone nose about you but know  
  
one nose who did it."  
  
"I no I've been thinking the same thing." Suddenly Ruthie  
  
broke down in tears.  
  
"I can't tell my parents what am I insane for even thinking I  
  
could."  
  
"No you can we both can tell who did it. You can say what  
  
happened and we a can both say who did it."  
  
"Okay but I'd feel safer if Kevin and Roxanne where there I  
  
feel like the minute we say he's going to come out and kill us."  
  
"Yea I no. I feel the same way. How about we phone them  
  
and get them to meet us at the hospital. We should also phone my  
  
parents because they should be there when everyone find s out who  
  
it is."  
  
"Yea." Cecilia pulled out her cell phone and phoned them all.  
  
"Let's go." She said when she had finished.  
  
"Um. Cecilia what about school?"  
  
"I think this is more important."  
  
"Good point." Ruthie got up and followed her to her car.  
  
Kevin and Roxanne walked into Simon's room.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Kevin don't you have work?"  
  
"Yea but Cecilia phoned me and said we should get here  
  
because she and Ruthie have something important to tell us. Are  
  
they here yet?"  
"No. Aren't they supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Evidently this is more important." Cecilia's father said  
  
walking in with her mom following. Quickly Kevin and Lucy  
  
excused themselves.  
  
"did you make an appointment?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yea I got in tomorrow at 11:00. Can you come?"  
  
"I don't no. I'll try to get off work. If not just come down to  
  
the station and tell me."  
  
"Okay." Kevin leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Knock it off and get in her we have an announcement."  
  
Ruthie said coming in with Cecilia tagging behind her. Soon  
  
everyone was sitting and waiting for the announcement.  
  
"Ok," Ruthie began. "You know what happened to Cecilia?  
  
Well on the same night the same thing happened to me." Everyone  
  
stared in shock at Ruthie, "Only I'm not pregnant. We've decided  
  
to tell who did it."  
  
"Well then who did it honey?" Eric asked.  
  
"Dick." Cecilia spat out then buried her head in her hands  
  
embarrassed at what she had just reviled. Kevin and Roxanne  
  
phoned Detective Michaels and together they set up a team to  
  
catch Dick. 


	8. The Results

Chapter 8: The Results  
  
Lucy walked into the police station. Kevin hadn't been able  
  
to get off work that morning so now she was going to tell him the  
  
results. Kevin looked up to see her coming in.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said to Roxanne and then went over  
  
to Lucy and kissed her.  
  
"Hi." Lucy said.  
  
"So..." Kevin asked anxiously. Lucy nodded as he smiled and  
  
picked Lucy up in a hug. "That's great."  
  
"Yea it is isn't it? Just do me a favour, don't tell Roxanne yet  
  
we should tell our family's first and we can't tell our family's yet  
  
either because Mary and Ben have there news first."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Thanks. I better let you get back to work. Bye Love you."  
  
"Bye Love you too." Kevin kissed her once more then left.  
  
"What's with you?" Roxanne asked when he returned.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No there's something going on I can tell, you look funny."  
  
"I don't look funny."  
  
"Whatever. I'll ask Lucy."  
  
Mary sat outside the Camden household thinking about how  
  
she was going to tell her family that night. Suddenly Dick came up  
  
behind her.  
  
"Well hello. What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all  
  
alone?" Mary jumped and turned around as Dick slowly came  
  
towards her with and evil grin on his face. 


	9. Fear

Chapter 9: Fear  
  
Mary nervously backed up. Although she had never seen his  
  
picture, she immediately new who this man was. She held her  
  
breath and turned her head as though she hoped to get away. She  
  
could feel his breath on her neck as he got closer and closer. Dick  
  
rose his hand and turned Mary's hand towards his and then kissed  
  
her. Mary felt tear filling her eyes.  
  
"Hey you making out with my wife!" Ben yelled when he  
  
saw him kissing Mary. Dick pulled away quickly. Ben noticed the  
  
relieved look on Mary's face and gave her a questionable look.  
  
"Dick." Mary mouthed. Then pretended to be mad.  
  
"Sir I think we need to talk come on inside." Ben dragged  
  
Dick inside the house.  
  
"Mary phone Kevin and tell him we won't be able to make it  
  
for dinner tonight we're going to be a little bit busy." He growled  
  
glaring at Dick. Mary understood what he was doing and took the  
  
phone up into  
  
Ruthie's room while Ben "yelled" at Dick.  
"Kevin." Mary said quietly.  
  
"Mary? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes. It's me get over here right now. Dick is here." That  
  
was enough for Kevin to hear he hung up the phone and was on his  
  
way. Mary headed back downstairs and 10 minutes later Kevin  
  
arrived with Roxanne by his side.  
  
"Ah well hello Dick we meet again." He said coming up  
  
behind him and cuffing him. Dick turned around and tried to reach  
  
his gun but then realised he was cuffed. Kevin and Roxanne took  
  
him back to the station then went back to Mary and Ben to see  
  
what had happened. 


	10. New Friends

Chapter 10: new friends  
  
Lucy walked threw the mall searching for a place to buy the  
  
CD Simon had asked for to listen to during his surgery. Instead of  
  
finding it she came across a little boy. He looked about two. His  
  
face was tear streamed and every few seconds he'd yell a helpless  
  
"Mommy!" Finally the boy threw himself to the ground and  
  
screamed. Lucy couldn't help but give sympathy to the boy. So she  
  
walked over and crouched down beside him.  
  
"Hey sweetie you okay?"  
  
"I want mommy daddy!" He said hitting the floor with his  
  
fists.  
  
"Do you want me to help you find your mommy or daddy?"  
  
The little boy rolled onto his back and looked up at Lucy.  
  
Nervously he nodded and stood up. Lucy took a Kleenex from her  
  
purse and wiped away his tears. She picked the little boy up.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Jade...Jayen. I two. What name you?" He replied hold up  
  
two of his tiny fingers. Lucy thought for a moment then realised he  
  
was trying to say Jayden.  
  
"I'm Lucy. Okay Jayden where going to go to the customer  
  
service."  
  
"Tay Luce." he said in his baby voice. Lucy walked to the  
  
customer services.  
  
"Um excuse me," She began, "I found this boy lost in the  
  
mall and I was wondering if you could give a discription of him  
  
over the intercom and help me find his mother?"  
  
"Um sure no problem ma'am we can take it from here." The  
  
security started to take Jayden from Lucy and he began to scream  
  
again. Lucy took him back.  
  
"It's okay I'll wait until his parents get here."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
"No problem." Lucy sat Jayden down in her lap. "do you like  
  
to sing?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What's your favorite song?"  
  
"Desus love me."  
  
"Okay." Lucy began to sing Jesus loves me with Jayden  
  
popping in wherever he new the words. They continued to sing  
  
until he got tired and fell asleep. After awhile his mother appeared.  
  
"Where's my son!" She demanded to the customer service.  
  
"The woman who found him is right over there." They said  
  
pointing Lucy out. His mother rushed over to Lucy.  
  
"Thank God you found him. You no you didn't have to wait  
  
till I got here." The 25 year old said taking him from her arms.  
  
"I no but I wanted to besides when they tried to take him  
  
from me he started to cry."  
  
"Well thank-you very much for staying with him. I'm Leanne  
  
Talbot." She said holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Lucy. Lucy Kinkirk." She replied shaking it.  
  
"How'd you get him to fall asleep he never falls asleep for  
  
me?"  
  
"I don't know we just sung Jesus loves me for a while and he  
  
got tired." Lucy smiled and looked down at her gurgling stomach.  
"Why don't you let me treat you to lunch."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"No really it's the least I could do. Besides I'm new to Glen  
  
Oak it could do me some good to meet so people."  
  
"Okay if you insist."  
  
"I do." She put Jayden in his stroller and they walked to the  
  
food court and ordered their food. "So Lucy tell me about your  
  
self."  
  
"Well I'm 21, I'm studying theology, and I'm hopefully  
  
going to become a minister like my father..."  
  
"Wait you said your father's a minister?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"We've been looking for a church. Could you give me the  
  
address?" Lucy scribbled down the address quickly then continued.  
  
"I'm one of seven kids the youngest kids are 4 and the oldest  
  
is 23. I've been married to Kevin Kinkirk for about a month, he's a  
  
cop and that's all I can think of really."  
  
"You're one of seven kids? Would by any chance have any  
  
experience with kids Jayden's age?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Well seeing as we just moved here me and my husband are  
  
looking for a babysitter and we want someone who is involved in  
  
Christianity and you obviously are and Jayd seems to like you."  
  
"I don't no it depends on how often you would need me to do  
  
it."  
  
"not often just every once in a while."  
  
"Well I don't see why not but I've really got to be going I'm  
  
supposed to be getting a CD for my brother. He's having surgery  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Oh well I'll be sure to pray for him."  
  
"Thanks. Here's my phone number. Call me later tonight and  
  
we'll figure something out."  
  
"Okay thanks. Talk to you later." 


	11. Mary's Secret

Chapter 11: Mary's Secret  
  
The whole family looked at Mary and Ben and awaited for  
  
them to tell them their announcement. Mary looked at Ben and  
  
took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay well me and Ben are married."  
  
"WHAT!" Eric hollered.  
  
"She said she and Ben are married." The twins said in unison.  
  
"When did this happen?" Annie asked.  
  
"Just after Kevin and Lucy's weeding." Ben replied  
  
sheepishly.  
  
"Just after?"  
  
"Yes just after." Mary retorted.  
  
"I can't believe this you didn't even invite us." Annie said  
  
marching out of the room taking the twins with her, Eric and  
  
Ruthie followed.  
  
"Well that went well." Kevin kidded.  
  
"How are we supposed to tell the other part?" Mary groaned.  
  
"I have no idea." Ben replied. "We better go it's getting late."  
  
"Yea bye guys." Lucy and Kevin walked Ben and Mary to  
  
the door and said their goodnights.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed to." Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah me to." Kevin replied putting his arm around her.  
  
They got ready for bed then Kevin kissed her and Lucy's stomach  
  
goodnight.  
  
Ruthie wandered around the kitchen in her Baby blue  
  
pyjamas. The house was silent it was unusual for the Camden  
  
house and Ruthie enjoyed it immensely. The sun was just  
  
beginning to peak over the horizon so she made herself a French  
  
Vanilla and threw on her robe. Then she headed outside to watch  
  
the sun rise. Ruthie sat sipping her French vanilla when she heard a  
  
voice.  
  
"Hey Ruthie what are you doing up so early?" The voice was  
  
a familiar one soft and sweet like the person herself.  
  
"Hey Sarah. What are you doing here so early in the  
  
morning?" Ruthie asked without looking up.  
"I got here earlier than expected. Why are you up so early?"  
  
Everyone sat in the waiting room. Simon's surgery had just  
  
began. After what seemed like forever the nurse came out and said  
  
all had gone well but Simon would have to stay in the hospital  
  
until he regained his strength. 


	12. Telling

Chapter 12: Telling  
  
Ruthie was heading up to the garage apartment but when she  
  
got there the door was locked so she decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"Can you believe there a baby in there?" She heard Kevin  
  
saying. Ruthie's eyes widened as Lucy replied. "Um. Not exactly  
  
I'm still shocked."  
  
"I've got to go to work now I'll be back later. I love you."  
  
"I love you to." Ruthie scrambled outside as she heard  
  
Kevin's footsteps coming towards her. As soon as soon as Kevin  
  
had left Ruthie went upstairs.  
  
"Hey Ruthie what's up?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Oh not much. You couldn't say the same though could  
  
you?" Ruthie replied mischievously as she leaned against the wall  
  
and folded her arms in her usual "I no." way.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked innocently  
  
looking up.  
  
"You can't fool me. I already no."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Come on you no what I'm talking about."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. You no I'm talking about the baby."  
  
"Listen Ruthie you can't tell anyone. You have to let me and  
  
Kevin you promise."  
  
"Yes I just wanted you to tell me. I'm not keeping this a  
  
secret for long. you better tell then soon."  
  
Kevin and Lucy walked into the kitchen and sat down on the  
  
stools by the counter.  
  
"So, mom, dad how's it feel to be grandparents?" Lucy  
  
asked.  
  
"No Lucy. Sarah's not pregnant." Annie said glumly. Lucy  
  
tilled her head and looked and Kevin.  
  
"See I told you that's what she would say." Lucy mumbled.  
  
"Annie honey I don't think that's what they meant. I think  
  
they meant Lucy's pregnant." Eric replied. Annie looked at them  
  
and watched them nod. Suddenly she was in hysterics, She hugged  
  
them both while jumping up and down.  
  
"Congratulations you guys!"  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Simon asked as he walked in  
  
with Ruthie and the twins at his heals.  
  
"Lucy's pregnant!"  
  
"Wow congratulations!" The family went around  
  
congratulating Kevin and Lucy.  
  
"So what's new?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I'm getting married!" Roxanne blurted.  
  
"What! You are congratulations! I'm having a baby!"  
  
"Wow! Congratulations!" They hugged each other excitedly. 


	13. Mindy

Chapter 13: Mindy  
  
Lucy hurried to they door opened it. There stood a woman  
  
with dark brown hair and an olive complexion. She had two little  
  
kids; both of which where crying.  
  
"Hi is Kevin here?" She asked.  
  
"Um no he's at work right now. Do we no you?"  
  
"I'm Mindy." Lucy immediately stiffened up. Mindy noted  
  
this and said, "I'm sorry to bother you guys but I got into a huge  
  
fight with my husband and I don't no anyone else in Glen Oak and  
  
I have no where else to go." It was only then did Lucy notice the  
  
tears streaming down the woman's face. Lucy took a deep breath  
  
unsure of what she was about to do.  
  
"No I'm sorry. You can come in. Maybe we could talk about  
  
it if you want." She said taking the child from Mindy allowing her  
  
to pick up the one that was hiding behind her.  
  
"Thanks." They walked inside and Lucy helped Mindy get  
  
the kids a snack then put them down for a nap.  
  
"So what happened?" Lucy asked.  
"I'm not really sure. I came home from the mall with the kids  
  
and he just started yelling at me and he accused me of cheating on  
  
him and I don't even no where he'd get an idea like that." Mindy  
  
cried letting her head fall onto Lucy's shoulder. Lucy put her arms  
  
around her as she continued. "Then the kids started getting up set  
  
and he told them to shut up and now here I am telling this to some  
  
total stranger and I don't even no there name or why there in  
  
Kevin's house."  
  
"It's okay I'm sure you guys will work everything out and  
  
I'm Lucy Kevin's wife."  
  
"Oh." Mindy replied as the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'll be right back." Lucy got up and answered the door.  
  
"Lucy!" Jayden screamed hugging her knees. Lucy then  
  
remembered that she was babysitting him that day. This was her  
  
second time.  
  
"Hey Jayd." She replied ruffling his light brown hair.  
  
"Ook what mommy bought me." Me said pulling out a pair  
  
of sunglasses. He put them on, folded his arms and scowled. "Now  
  
I ook ike da big boys." Lucy smiled. how is this kid so cute? She  
  
thought to herself looking at the boy wearing baggy jean, a white t-  
  
shirt, and a open jacket.  
  
"Cool. You do." Lucy told him. Jayden smiled up at her  
  
thinking of something to say. Finally he asked, "How da baby?"  
  
"The baby's good sweetie now say good bye to mommy."  
  
"Bye Mommy!" He said turning around and hugging her.  
  
Leanne left and Lucy took Jayden upstairs, where Mindy was  
  
waiting.  
  
"Who dat?" Jayd asked when he saw the women sitting on  
  
the couch.  
  
"That's my friend Mindy." Lucy began but was interrupted  
  
by cries coming from the next room. Mindy got up to take care of  
  
her child.  
  
"Who dat making noise?" He asked.  
  
"That's Mindy's son Jake. You guys can play together  
  
today."  
  
"Tay." Mindy came out with Jake and put him down next to  
  
Jayden. "Want to play?" Jayden asked.  
  
"Okay." Jake answered letting Jayd show him to some of the  
  
twins toys.  
  
Mrs. Bink had been in the hospital since that night. The  
  
doctors where going to let her free that day. She was great full for  
  
the support she had been given the last few weeks.  
  
Lucy and Mindy sat watching the boys unsure of what to say  
  
next. They both let the awkwardness go when the doorbell rang  
  
and Lucy hurried to answer it.  
  
"Hey Roxanne! What's going on?'  
  
"Well you no how I said I was getting married? Well we  
  
can't wait any longer. Were going to get married next week and I  
  
want you to be my maid of honour!"  
  
"What you're kidding! I'd be glad to be your maid of honour.  
  
But isn't next week sort of soon I mean I went insane planning my  
  
wedding in two months how are you going to do that in a week"  
  
Lucy began but was interrupted by cries in the background.  
  
Mindy's daughter had woken up at the same time Jake and Jayden  
  
decided to argue. "Come in I have to Take care of something."  
  
Lucy said running in the house where Mindy was hurrying to  
  
Sydney.  
  
"Okay guys what's going on?" She asked crouching down to  
  
eye level of the boys.  
  
"He stole the red Duplo block from me!"  
  
"No you stole it from me!"  
  
"How about we do something we can all do together?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Um. How about we do a puzzle."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Dat cool!" Jayd said.  
  
"K you guys go pick one."  
  
"Tay." Jayden spoke again taking Jake's hand and leading  
  
him over to the puzzles at the same time Mindy came out with  
  
Sydney.  
  
"Um. Luce I don't mean to pry but who are all these people?"  
  
"Oh well you've already met Jayden the other boy is Jake the  
  
girl is Sydney and the woman is Mindy."  
  
"Oh. Hi. Luce I can't stay I just came to ask you to be my  
  
maid of honour and to say goodbye."  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"I wanted to meet Chandler's parents before the wedding so  
  
were going to fly in tonight."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye." Roxanne gave Lucy a quick hug and left.  
  
"Ring, ring." Lucy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Hey honey. I've got some bad news." Kevin replied from  
  
the other end.  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
"I have to work an extra shift tonight at the graveyard."  
  
"Oh. That's to bad. Um I hope you don't mind if Jayden spends the night with us. It was his parents 5 year anniversary and  
  
they wanted to be alone so I said he could stay here."  
  
"No that's fine. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." She smiled hanging up the phone. Mindy  
  
looked at Lucy sadly. "What?" She asked.  
  
"I miss my husband. I wish he'd come looking for me and  
  
worst of all I think I'm pregnant and I'm scared I'll be all alone."  
  
"You won't be all alone and I'm sure he'll come looking for  
  
you and we could go buy a pregnancy test to see if you even have  
  
to worry about that."  
  
"Okay. Can we walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you have an extra stroller sure a double would be better  
  
but they can both fit into one."  
  
"Oh yea we have one. It's a double too. My twin brothers  
  
used to use it."  
  
"Ok thanks." She answered. Lucy got out the twins old  
  
stroller and they got the kids ready to got out. On there way out of  
  
the Camden's yard they bumped into Christine.  
  
"Hey Luce. Whose your friend."  
  
"Oh. Sorry Christine, this is Mindy."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where are you guys off too?"  
  
"We were going to the store. Do you want to come?" Mindy  
  
asked.  
  
"Sure why not I've got nothing better to do." The bought the  
  
test and then decided to get some late dinner. After they had  
  
finished Christine went into the Camden's house and Lucy and  
  
Mindy went up to the apartment and tried to put the kids to bed.  
  
"But I don' wanna go to bed!" Jayden protested. "I wanna  
  
stay up and play with Jake!"  
  
"Yeah. Me to I wanna play with Jayen! Please mommy."  
  
"No guys. You can play tomorrow morning."  
  
"No! Now mommy! Please."  
  
"Wahhhhhh!" Sydney began.  
  
"Lucy what's going up in there?" Ruthie yelled coming up  
  
into the apartment.  
  
"Ruthie thank God you're here can you give us a hand. Oh  
  
Mindy this is my younger sister Ruthie."  
  
"Hi. Okay I'll put her to bed and give her a bottle." She  
  
claimed picking Sydney up off the floor. "Where's her stuff?"  
  
"Right here." Mindy said handing Ruthie the bag. Ruthie  
  
took Sydney into the other from and the others turned their  
  
attention back to Jacob and Jayden.  
  
"Come on guys go put your pyjamas on and then we'll read  
  
you a story."  
  
"Which one? The three bears?" Jacob asked.  
  
"Sure if that's the one you want."  
  
"Yay!" Jake said running to put his Pyjamas on. Lucy picked  
  
up Jayden and changed him then she and Mindy took turns reading  
  
from the Three Bears. By the time all the kids where asleep it was  
  
after 1:00. They talked and then Mindy did her test. Then they had  
  
to wait for it to be ready so they continued to talk until it was.  
  
Mindy went into the washroom to check it. 


	14. My ex?

Chapter 14. My ex?  
  
Kevin walked up the stairs to the garage apartment. He was  
  
surprised when came home to a house fully lit. He found Lucy  
  
sitting on the couch reading and he want up to her and kissed  
  
"Hey sweetie." He whispered remembering Jayden, but he  
  
continued to kiss her.  
  
"Lucy..." Mindy whimpered coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Mindy?" Kevin asked surprised. "What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"I was talking to Lucy about something."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Just stuff in general." Lucy butt in.  
  
"Luce can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"sure." Lucy replied pulling Mindy outside. Kevin stood in  
  
shock at his wife. Normally she would have stiffened up and acted  
  
like a snob in this situation. Kevin looked outside to see Lucy hugging Mindy and his mind twisted up in knots. Kevin reached  
  
his cell phone and phoned Roxanne.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hi. Roxanne it's Kevin."  
  
"Oh hi what's up?"  
  
"My wife is confusing me. Today well we were at work  
  
Mindy my ex wife came to the apartment. Lucy's actually helping  
  
her. Honest. She's freaking me out. Like she's not jealous or  
  
anything!"  
  
"That was your ex?"  
  
"Yes. How'd you no who she is?"  
  
"Today I stopped by to say bye to Lucy and she was there."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Sorry Kev, I've got to go." Kevin hung up and at the same  
  
time he heard cries from the other room and assumed it was Jayden  
  
but when he got there Jayd was sound asleep and Sydney was  
  
bawling her eyes out. So these must be Mindy's kids he thought  
  
picking up the child and shushing her.  
  
"Mindy I'm sure everything will be fine. The test's aren't  
  
always right."  
  
"I can't do this alone."  
  
"You won't be alone your husband will come for you. I can  
  
even go to your hotel and give him a message for you."  
  
"Thanks that's a good idea. You no you really made Kevin's  
  
dreams come true."  
  
"Oh?"  
"Right after our divorce he told me he was going to find a  
  
kind hearted blond to marry."  
  
"Thanks we'd better go back in I'm tired."  
  
"Same thanks for letting me stay on such short notice."  
  
"Hey No problem." 


	15. Weddings

I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. Sorry for the long wait on the update!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Lucy rolled over so she was facing Kevin.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you to." He replied.  
  
"I'm glad I made your dreams come true." Kevin smiled.  
  
"Mindy told you about that?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well you made my dreams come more than true." He  
  
replied putting his arm around her. "You're more than I could ever  
  
imagined. Now were going to have a baby together and I'm  
  
happier than I ever thought possible." Lucy smiled and said I love  
  
you again then they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Roxanne walked around the hospital searching for the room  
  
of Mr. Hampton. She had just gotten of work in New York for the  
  
day. Her and Chandler's fingers were laced together. Finally they  
  
came to his room.  
  
"Hey why don't I let you guys talk alone for a while?"  
  
Chandler suggested.  
  
"Okay, sure. Come back in like twenty minutes."  
  
"Ok. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Chandler kissed her and left leaving  
  
Roxanne to enter Mr. Hampton's life. Nervously she opened the  
  
door.  
  
"Is Mr. Hampton here?" She asked.  
  
"Right here." He replied grumpily. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Roxanne Richardson." She announced holding out  
  
her hand.  
  
"Look I didn't do nothing to my son's why can't you police  
  
just leave me alone!" He hollered. Roxanne stood confused for a  
  
moment then realised what he meant.  
  
"Oh no. I'm not here to get you in trouble I'm here just to  
  
talk with you."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to talk with me?"  
"Maybe because I'm marrying your son?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"Shouldn't he be here with you?"  
  
"He is here with me."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Early the next morning Lucy and Mindy were up trying to get  
  
the kids ready for the day. Kevin had headed off to work leaving  
  
the girls to get everything together. Mindy dressed a cranky  
  
Sidney. Jayden and Jacob carelessly threw stuffed animals at each  
  
other until Jacob was hit in the head and started to cry. Lucy  
  
picked him and hurried to answer the doorbell.  
  
"What are you doing with my kid?" Asked a man with  
  
obvious pain in his eyes. "Where's Mindy I need to talk to her."  
  
"Come on. Mindy there is someone here to talk to you. I'll let  
  
you guy's talk I'll take the kids into the kitchen for breakfast."  
  
"K thanks Luce." Lucy put down the crying boy lifted Jayd  
  
out of the play pen, put him done picked Jake back up took Sidney  
  
from Mindy then told Jayden to follow her and they left the room  
  
leaving the couple to solve their problems.  
  
"Lucy! Luce! I'm hungee!" Jayden whined.  
  
"Wahhhh!" Jake cried.  
  
"Mommy..." Sidney whimpered beginning to cry as Lucy  
  
walked into the Camden kitchen.  
  
"Lucy what's going on?" Annie asked as the racket arrived.  
  
"Mom please don't ask just give me a hand."  
  
"I'll help with Sidney!" Ruthie demanded taking her from  
  
Lucy and quieting her down.  
  
"Lucy's mom I hungee!" Jayden announced.  
  
"Well would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Tay!" Lucy then left the room to take care of Jake. Just as  
  
she had began to calm him down Ruthie came into the room  
  
shoving Sidney in her face and then headed off to school. Lucy sat  
  
Sidney down beside her and began to read them the three bears  
  
until Jake had calmed down then she got them breakfast. Bye the  
  
time all three of the kids had finished eating Mindy and her  
  
husband, Kyle, came into the kitchen once again a happy couple.  
  
"Luce, thanks for watching the kids but we've got a plane to catch  
  
so we'd better be on our way."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye. Well visit next time were in Glen Oak. Thanks for all  
  
your help." Mindy gave Lucy a quick hug and then she and her  
  
family left.  
  
One week later Roxanne stood looking at herself in a three-  
  
way mirror. She was wearing a long spaghetti strap dress with  
  
small flowers embroidered on the top. Her hair was pulled back  
  
leaving only a few strands to curve around her face. Lucy stood  
  
beside her in her silk baby blue bridesmaid dress.  
  
"Wow. Chandler is going to flip..." Lucy breathed. Before  
  
they knew it they where walking down the isle and, Chandler, and  
  
Roxanne were taking their vows.  
  
"Can you actually believe where married?" Roxanne  
  
squealed as she and Chandler boarded the plane to Hawaii. The  
  
next few weeks went by quickly and soon the two were back from  
  
their honeymoon.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Robbie?

Chapter 16....okok i no its short but biteme.  
  
"Robbie!" Lucy asked when a young man walked into the  
  
backyard of the Camden's backyard. The girl got up off the porch  
  
steps and hugged him. "Why weren't you at the wedding?"  
  
"Sorry our flight was cancelled and we couldn't get one in on  
  
time."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh. Lucy this is my girlfriend Emily." He said gesturing  
  
towards the woman beside him.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you." Emily said shaking her hand.  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
"So Luce what are you up to?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Oh I'm waiting for Roxie to pick me up. Where going to go  
  
to the mall."  
  
"Roxie? As in Roxanne? The one you spent almost a year  
  
hating because she was Kevin's partner?"  
  
"Yes that Roxanne."  
  
"Wow. I never thought you to would be friends."  
  
"Things change." Roxanne said coming up behind them.  
  
"You ready to go Luce?"  
  
"Yup Robbie you can head in. Mary, Ben and Simon are in  
  
there. Go easy on Simon he got back from the hospital recently."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Well sure she can stay with us. For how long? Oh yes that's  
  
fine I'll tell the family at supper...yes we have a room she and  
  
Ruthie are only a year apart I'm sure they'll get along fine." Annie  
  
said into the phone. Later that evening at dinner Annie made the  
  
announcement.  
  
"So you no your cousin Emma?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't she just turn fourteen?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"What about here?" Simon mumbled.  
  
"Well she got into some trouble at her school and her family  
  
wants her to come stay with us for awhile."  
  
"There's already to many people in this house!" Ruthie  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry but your cousin is coming whether you like it or  
  
not. She'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon but I have a PTA  
  
meeting so I was wondering who could pick her up..."  
  
"I don't have any classes tomorrow. I'll go." Lucy suggested.  
  
Simon wandered through the halls of his school. Today was  
  
his first day back and he was a little rusty on the schedule. Lucky  
  
for him he and Cecilia had the first classes together. Throughout  
  
the classes he could tell his girlfriend wasn't feeling like herself.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"You just don't seem like yourself." The moment he said  
  
that she collapsed on the table in front of her. "Cecilia? Hun you  
  
okay?" he said trying to wake her up.  
  
Bum bum bum! You no wut if you want to no wut happens your gonna have to click the pretty pruple button. 


	17. Authors Note

Hi all!!  
  
Okay I've started a new website and I want u to all join lol. It includes all my fanfiction's as well as many others by many others by excellent authors!!! the address is K? it may be a small site now but that's because I am just starting so we can count on it growing in the next week with your help!!! lol well I gotta go now see you on my site1!! 


	18. Sorry

ok there was a bit of confusion last time I did this for some reason the URL so wut im gonna do is post it but im gonna put spaces in between it and your gonna have to take them away lol ok so here it goes http: // groups.msn.com /7thHeavenAngel ok? got it dont forget to take out the spaces!!! lol 


End file.
